We've Done it Again
by overdoseonfantasy
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr prompt from waiting-for-autumn. After Maleficent is reunited with her daughter she is unsatisfied with their relationship and seeks out the help of Zelena devising a plan to re open the time portal and reverse Snowings mistake. What happens when Emma and Hook fall through instead and are faced with their former selves. Canon Divergence of 4x20.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone just letting everyone know that this story will fluctuate between the views of past and present captain swan. This is my fist try at writing CS so please let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Happy Reading! Alyssa.**

 **Also, whatever you find familiar I do not own! It all belongs to A &E and unfortunately hasn't been up for grabs yet!**

Chapter 1

As History Repeats

"I find it highly amusing that you believe I can open that blasted portal again," Zelena says as she unceremoniously throws her head back against the padded walls surrounding her. She watches as the blonde in front of her furthers herself into the cell, her cell, the cell she'll be spending at least the next 18 years in. Zelena places a protective arm across her stomach sensing the threat that could quite likely accompany this woman.

"Good to see you actually care for your child," Maleficent spews, "I was under the impression there was only room for hatred in that monstrosity you call a soul."

" And it's good to see you're still a little spitfire darling, pun intended, but you've yet to answer my previous question," Zelena snarls raising her left hand to grasp a strand of her fire red hair between her fingers and begins to twirl.

"You see," Maleficent starts as she seats herself next to Zelena on the padding you can barely call a bed, "We both know magic is a peculiar thing especially when it comes to villains. I also know, Dear Zelena that you would never go about casting a spell that took so much planning without a way to reproduce it, perhaps using a simpler method."

Zelena slowly leans forward and tilts her head towards her visitor, her eyebrows arching impressively. Maleficent continues speaking drawing Zelena's attention back to the present, "And we both know you're utterly screwed in terms of getting out of this cell, if you assist me I'll be able to ensure your freedom."

Averting her gaze away from Maleficent, Zelena eyes the graying tiles of her cell floor, clearly conflicted with the proposition. "I doubt my freedom will stop my jolly old sister from finding me, I am carrying her beloved's child, "she whispers.

Maleficent jumps in almost immediately, " Yes, but I know Regina, she takes the easy way out of every situation, and you running away with Robin's child is the easy way out of this situation."

Zelena smirks lifting her gaze, sharp blue meeting sharp blue, the wicked gleam that had been washed away now securing its self in the red heads eyes.

"Do we have a deal Zelena?" the blonde tentatively asks, sensing her victory.

On the verge of answering, the decision clear in the wicked one's eyes, she suddenly turns her lips down into a frown, hand falling from both her stomach and hair. "My dear Mal, if I may call you that?" Maleficent makes no sign of response, prompting Zelena to continue, "You seem to have failed to relay to me the reason for this scornful plan."

Hesitantly Maleficent rises, a mournful look marring her intricate features, slowly letting out a long sigh before explaining herself, "I should be content with everything, they've returned my Lilith, but after speaking with her I know I will never form the relationship a mother should have with her child, I wish to reverse the History I share with Snow White and Prince Charming." Maleficent now on the verge of tears continues through choked sobs," It's also why I came to you, knowing that everyone deserves a fair chance at being a mother, even the wicked witch."

Both women stand silently for some time, Zelena's face an emotionless mask and Maleficent furiously rubbing at a few stray tears that had managed to escape. The latter taking the silence as rejection slowly walks the remaining steps to the door.

"My ring," Zelena whispers. Maleficent briskly turns at the sound of the other woman's voice hopefulness invading her face. "I trapped part of the portals essence in my ring," Zelena says as she raises her right hand to reveal a soft silver band with an amber stone gracing its middle, "simply crush that stone and the portal should open."

The other woman stands dumbfounded in the doorway until Zelena violently thrusts her hand forward, "Well go on! Take the blasted thing!" She screams frustrated. Maleficent rushes forward then, pulling the ring into her palm.

"Be careful of those two, love," Zelena warns.

Maleficent smirks knowingly, "Rumple is barely something of a threat right now, and as for Regina, well let's just say, we go way back," Maleficent says, already on the other side of the door.

"Oh, I wasn't speaking of the dark one and his former sidekick", Zelena winks, "I was referring to the savior and her one-handed lover, they can be quite...resourceful."

CS

"TO SECOND CHANCES!" is cheered throughout Storybrooke's one and only Granny's Diner. If there's one thing Emma enjoys about this town it's the neighborhood's ability to throw together a party for the most minor of accomplishments. The way they gather makes Emma feel welcomed, like she's a part of something, an aspect of life she has been lacking for quite some time.

Sitting comfortably in the back corner, Emma's fingers idly toy with her phone, eyes dancing across the partygoers. Henry sits at the bar a hot cocoa mug cupped in both his palms, Roland mimicking the same position. The latter eagerly leaning over the counter trying to absorb as much information as he can as Henry no doubt explains each story in the book laying gracefully across the linoleum in front of them. Emma smiles, at this rate they'd have a little Henry walking around town in no time, she thinks.

A loud laugh from the front of the diner brings the blonde's attention to the front of the diner where her parents are located. Mary Margaret is clad in a soft blue dress and is the definition of a fairytale princess, her animated face lighting up encouraging Grumpy to continue his joking antics. Her father sits quietly next to her mother, arm wrapped around her shoulders. His attention, however, is trained on the bundle in his arms; lips turned up in a content smile as he watches the little prince sleep. Emma had been worried when Neal was born, worried that her lack of parents during childhood would cause her to be jealous of her brother, but as soon as she laid eyes on him she knew, just as her parents, that she would love the child unconditionally.

"Is it really an appropriate time to be brooding Swan?" Killian whispers as he slides into the booth.

Emma jumps as she feels his warm breath caress her ear, "was that really necessary Hook?" she asks, playfully shoving at his arm.

"Hook?" Killian smirks knowingly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear that had escaped from her ponytail, "I don't believe I behaved so harshly as to lose my proper name love."

Instead of answering right away, the savior shifts her body towards him and silently places her head on his chest, letting her right hand trail under his leather jacket resting just above his heart. "You didn't," she murmur's against his neck, "I missed you, two days was two days too many."

Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead Killian disentangles himself from Emma only to immediately twine their fingers together, "What do you say we take a stroll love?"

Emma looks into his hopeful face, one of his eyebrows cocked in a wicked manner; she's unable to control the shiver that runs through her body. He smirks then, causing Emma to look down, colour flooding her cheeks.

"I'd love to," she says as his hook raises her face back up, "Killian."

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Half an hour later Emma and Hook find themselves strewn across a patch of grass in Stroybrooke's one park. Her head rests in his lap, her blonde curls pooling atop his thighs. They had been discussing constellations, a topic Emma never got tired of. He had stopped speaking suddenly causing Emma to reach up and stroke the expanse of his cheek.

"Killian," Emma whispers.

Killian's eyes return to the present then, his gaze drifting down to the blonde in his arms, "Aye Love, I apologize I got lost in thought," He says smiling.

"And what may I ask was this thought?" Emma continues.

"About you, Swan, always about you," knowing it wasn't enough to quench Emma's curiosity, he sighs heavily before continuing, "I was thinking about our journey actually."

Emma sits up then, pushing herself backward until she's settled in Killian's lap her legs straddling his hips. Her face inches towards his, enabling her next words to brush against his lips, "No second guesses I hope," she says her jade eyes trailing to his parted lips.

"Never," he whispers. The sound of his breath hitches as Emma closes what little distance is left between them bringing his bottom lip in between her own.

Emma's sigh of pleasure is drowned out by a sudden bang followed by an explosion of amber light flowing from an opening in the ground a mere 10 feet away. The wind from the portal had knocked the couple apart, drawing them even closer to the unknown. Emma staggers, fighting to regain her balance.

"Is that what I think it is!?" Emma yells attempting to cross the terrain towards her pirate.

"It would s-", but Killian never gets the chance to finish as he's sent flying over the expanse of the grass crashing mere inches from the portal before it consumes him altogether.

"KILLIAN!" Emma shrieks dashing forward, but she's too late. "This can't be happening…again," she whispers to herself before plunging herself willingly into the gaping hole.

CS

"Umph", Killian mutters as Emma lands directly atop his chest, "Swan? Why would you come in after me?" he mutters angrily.

Emma scrambles up quickly regaining her footing, "Are you the only one that gets to do the saving in this relationship?" she spits out now angry herself.

Whatever reply Hook had been formulating was interrupted by a voice identical to the one that had just been about to speak.

"Actually I quite fancy you from time to time when you're not yelling at me"

Killian looks up suddenly at Emma, taking in their jungle-like surroundings for the first time. Amused blue eyes lock with the panicked green of Emma's before he speaks, "Bloody hell Love, looks like we've done it again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Dire Situations**

 **A/N: I'm sorry this took so long everyone, thank-you for leaving your reviews I appreciate each and every one. I'm sorry for the long wait; Uni and life have taken over. It took me a while to write this one, and I'm still not completely happy with it, but I didn't think it was going to get any better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I don't own anything all rights to Adam and Eddie, aka the people who ruined my social life.**

"I can't believe this is happening again", Emma whispers frantically.

"Love, deep breathes, this has happened before we'll get back to our time", Killian responds soothingly.

Killian approaches the abnormally large leaves that act as their coverage at the moment; Emma's pacing footsteps continuous in the background.

"And how exactly are we gonna do that? We're in Neverland, not the Enchanted Forest", Emma fires back, loudly this time.

"Swan, it might be best to keep your voice down, I doubt being discovered would be in anyone's favor right now", hook responds calmly, "oh and love we'll do it like we accomplish everything else, together."

At his words, Emma's lips slowly turn into a smile, and her pacing turns into determined steps as she approaches the spot next to Killian where their past selves are visible through the jungle greens.

"I'm a mother", past Emma whispers.

"You know swan, I admired you in this moment, I mean I continuously admire you, but this moment was the moment I realized I truly wanted to know who you were, wanted you to know who I was", he says with a small smile on his lips as Emma's past selves strides with purpose into the jungle.

"Yeah and I-", Emma was caught off as her past self was halted by Regina's "Ms. Swan wait".

"Regina I don't have time for this Henr-"

"Do you feel that? Someone's watching, someone's here", Regina interrupts warily. Her hands reach out in front of her as she attempts to channel whatever's sparked her interest.

Killian cautiously takes Emma's wrist and tugs in the opposite direction of the entourage, "And that's our cue love", he whispers shortly.

Emma turns to follow Killian attempting to make minimal noise as she maneuvers around tree roots and God knows what else that grows on this island. Just as the pair were about to conceal themselves more effectively, Killian's toe catches on a stray branch, and he goes tumbling forwards, pulling Emma with him as she realizes he never let go of her arm.

"Umph, it seems love", Killian says struggling to stand up, "that you have a thing for falling on top of me", he twists onto his back so he can look into Emma's eyes, "and I'm not entirely sure it's by accident anymore."

"I found them! Emma over here", Snow's voice cuts through the muggy air. Emma stumbles into a standing position at the sound of her mother's speech, taking Killian with her. She knows this encounter can go anyway but pleasing, Snow has yet to catch a glimpse of their faces, and if she can help it things are going stay that way.

"I'm afraid not!", a voice shouts from in front of them, right before Emma collides with a warm familiar body, and finds herself sandwiched between two identical men.

"Bloody hell love, this really needs to stop", Killian groans from behind Emma. He moves to back away but is pulled to the side and in the next second, a cutlass has been put to his throat, drawing blood at the slightest of touches.

"Pan! I bloody well know it's you, enough with these games", Hooks snarls.

"Hook!", Emma calls knowing that he doesn't quite deserve his true name yet. "I promise it's not what you think, we're real-"

"Emma?", a voice comes from behind them, followed by frantic footsteps and the rustling of bushes.

"Dad", Emma whispers with a smile, stepping towards her father, he hesitantly moves in closer

"David! No!," past Emma screams as she breaks through the greens appraising the scene in front of her.

"Right you are your highness, these are clearly the workings of Pan and his minions," Hook compliments as he pushes the cutlass harder against his futures selves throat, drawing out an indignant groan from Killian.

"Please, just let Killian go and I can explain everything to you!", Emma whispers desperately, her focus now completely trained on Killian's face. "We're not being controlled by Pan, we're just us", she finishes.

"Killian? I didn't know you too were on a first name basis?", Regina cuts in, joining the entourage with Snow trailing behind.

"We're not! Which makes this all the less believable", past Emma shouts.

"I think we should give them a chance to explain themselves", Snow encourages, looking directly into the eyes of her future daughters. "I'm not entirely sure they're Pan's minions".

"With all due respect your majesty, I know this island, and I know Pan, this is no game", Hook fires back.

Past Emma looks at her mother, then at Killian, and finally at herself. She doesn't know what prompts her decision, maybe it's the undying hope she sees in Mary Margaret's eyes or the uncomfortable feeling she gets in her stomach when she looks over to see the drops of blood trailing down "fake" Hook's neck. Or maybe, just maybe it's the presence her other self-lets off, one of fierce power, her mother's hope reflected, in her green eyes, eyes that show openness, trust, and love, something she's been striving for her entire life.

"Just let him go Hook", Past Emma commands.

"But Swan-"

"Just do it", she says eyeballing him.

"As you wish", Hook concedes as he pulls the cutlass away, Killian slumping to the floor in front of him.

Emma dashes to his side taking his face between her hands. Leaving her left hand to stroke his cheek, she brings her right to the side of his neck and concentrates on his wound. White light shoots out beneath her palm and she rests her forehead against Killian's relishing in the warmth. She can feel the five pairs of eyes behind her and the slight intake of breath her past self-makes as she sees the white magic flow out of her, but she could care less, they've seen them already there's only so much damage that can be done.

"Thank-you love", Killian whispers, pulling them both up to face the group.

"Well go on then, tell us your tale," Hook says, breaking the silence, his eyes focused on the entwined ones in front of him.

"We're from the future", Emma breathes out, "a little over a year into the future to be exact".

Past Emma looks up at the pair in front of her, eyes trailing over their joint hands, and then moving to the side to stare curiously at Hook. Sensing her eyes, Blue meets green and a widespread grin engulfs his features.

"I told you I quite liked you love", Hook drawls, eliciting a snort from Killian, and eye rolls from both Emma's, the younger of the two unable to hide the pink covering her cheekbones.

"I hate to break up this…ménage à quatre, but how exactly did you go back in time." Regina interrupts.

"We fell through a time portal that your sis-, I mean the new Storybrooke villain conjured," Killian responds.

"Good to know villains are still in abundance", David says bitterly.

"I don't understand, time portals haven't been invented yet", Regina speaks confused.

"Did you miss the part where they're from the future", Past Emma says.

"Watch it Ms. Swan", she shoots back, side eyeing her.

"Well you see this has happened before but last time Rumple was able to help us with magic from his vault, now we're stuck in Neverland, with no magical supplies", Emma explains.

"Well is there anyone besides Pan on this island? Someone with magic", Snow says, directing her questions at Hook.

"Aye, there is, Oberon, King of the fairies, he's little better than Pan, though, he may not be the devil reincarnated but he is manipulative", Hook warns, eyeing his future self for confirmation.

"Oberon! I completely forgot, if I'm not mistaken I still remember where his Kingdom remains", Killian confirms.

"Well it's late and we clearly came here to accomplish more than we bargained for, however, nothing will get done if we don't rest, let's make camp and we can discuss the next course of action then." , past Emma decides.

"So you believe us", Emma says with a smile.

Past Emma looks at her curiously. "I do", she whispers, her eyes trailing over to Killian's face, "I don't know why, but I do."

"Wait, wait, wait", David shouts looking between Emma and Killian. "So you guys are like together", he says bewildered. "Like TOGETHER, TOGETHER?".

"David out of all this that is what you took from away from the situation?", Snow says laughing.

"I hate pirates Mary Margaret, you know that", David whines as his true love slowly pushes him out of the clearing.

Everyone moves to follow until both Emma's are left staring at each other.

"You're happy", past Emma states, almost as if she is asking a question, the words coming out unsteady and laced with hope.

"I am", Emma whispers, "And one day you will be too", she finishes with a sad smile squeezing her past selves arm as she moves to follow the others.


End file.
